Prelude to Destruction
by edward18
Summary: When searching for a Shen Gong Wu one day a young boy holding the Sands of Time appears and destroys the Fist of Tebigong! Seeking a partnership Hannibal decides to bargain for his services but is he in over his head?


Disclamer: I only own Ezyme, King Shadow, Shelaunda, and Jack Kite for this chapter...Silveronians are all also mine! Gimme!

* * *

The Eye of the Devil 

"The Eye of the Devil has revealed itself!" Dojo, Wuya, and Jack Spicer all exclaimed at the same time in their various places. "The what?" Raimundo asked nervously and checking Dojo's temperature, "did you say the Eye of the DEVIL?" "Sure did kid," the dragon replied tingling all over and wobbly, "So you guys ready to bag another Wu?" "I guess…" Clay sighed in a monotone voice. Ever since a few months ago collecting Shen Gong Wu had gotten exceedingly boring with Jack Spicer constantly becoming less and less threatening as well as just the same old enemies repeating themselves over and over again and again. "As long as it's not Katnappe, that was so stupid last time!" Kimiko whined, "Those stupid kitties just scratch us up, it's so darn old!" "The life of a monk is not always an easy one Kimiko," Omi said holding up a finger. Moaning the monks boarded the now ready dragon and they flew off with the scroll in hand.

* * *

"Oh but Chase!" Wuya moaned biting her lip and closing her eyes, "Why oh why can't I go?!" "Because," the boy replied hissing through hiss lips as he excersised, "The Shen Gong Wu are needless tools and if you wish to remain under my roof you will do as I say witch!" WHAM!!! With one angry punch he sent the woman hurling through the wall and she got up coughing up chunks of debris. "Well if my talent of sensing those items can't be put to use here I quit!" she screamed and stomped out in a fury. After a while Chase looked behind himself and sighed, "She'll be back…again…"

* * *

"Alright, my latest invention is completed!" Jack Spicer exclaimed looking happily on his new aircraft, "The Jack Mat is ready for lift off, rushing at a speed of five-thousand miles per hour this baby will get the standard villain anywhere he or she needs to go in a matter of seconds! And right on time to get me the Eye of the Devil!" Moving away from the screen and banging his head to random rock music the rich villain wannabe with a rediculous amount of persistance hopped happily into the vessel preparing for lift off. 

"This Wu sounds just right for an evil ruler like me eh folks?" he asked looking at the screen and waving then got back to being serious and veiwed his monitor, "ah, wow, it's on an island in the Atlantic…hm, never been there before that's odd. Ah well, Devil's Eye here I come!" With that Jack Spicer pressed his fingers on various buttons and the rockets of the ship began to expell tons of smoke filling his basement as the ceiling opened up and the Jack Mat raised up on a ramp. "World domination here I come! YEEHAW!!!" he screamed and blasted off in an unbelievable blur.

* * *

"Let's see here," the leader of the Xiaolin Monks said looking at the scroll that revealed Shen Gong Wu powers, "The Eye of the Devil. This Sheng Gong Wu is said to be extremely dangerous, one of the most dangerous in fact that if used without the proper arrangements could annihilate the user. Using this Shen Gong Wu a person may release onto an enemy an aura of evil that will cause insanity which will eventually lead to the victim breaking so many blood vessel from frustration that they will die but as a side affect will also leave a sense of evil implanted in the users soul…" 

These words caught most of the monk's attention and shifted uncomfortably on Dojo's back. "Well it was extremely dangerous back in the day," Dojo informed shuddering a bit, "It was real scary the battle that was waged when Wuya obtained that evil device! Man things just went beserk, a whole entire village of innocent people just…I don't wanna talk about it…" The group sat in silence most of the way after that until Omi noticed that they were traveling above the ocean.

"Um Dojo," the small one piped up, "Where exactly are we headed?" "It's an island in the Atlantic called Silver. The people there are called Silveronians, fairly nice people, except for certain folks like Dr. Jack Kite and stuff," he replied calmed down. "Jack Kite?" Kimiko asked astonished, "Isn't he like one of the heads of crime and the Shadow Corporation?" "Yep," Dojo told them, "alongside King Shadow and Shelaunda, their all Silveronians, people with three fingers (a thumb and two fingers) on each hand that all end in claws."

"Would that happen to be it?" Clay asked pointing ahead at a small dot on the horizon. "Oh yeah!" Dojo exclaimed, "We buried it here so no one would find it real easily, since no one really knew about this island at the time…in fact you know, people still don't really know about this island, go figure." The group zoomed towards their destination as quickly as possible hoping to beat Spicer.

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a lift," Wuya sighed as Hannibal Bean's bird which had grown to an enormous size soared above the clouds. "Anything for an old collouge," the bean said in his southern accent, "I can't believe after all this time that freaking Wu has finally revealed itself. I've wanted to use that puppy for oh so long!" "I actually used it a few times myself on a few villages," Wuya hissed grinning at the memory. "Oh lordy, I am not worthy to touch your hands," Hannibal exclaimed and then whispered, "until I can snatch something out of them that is. Hehe!"

* * *

Vwoosh!!! The Jack Mat landed on the soft natural earth of the island Silver and Jack Spicer hopped out eagerly looking around and bringing his Wu sensing robot with him. "With my new ship getting this Wu and heading back to base will be a snap since I can beat anyone here!" he exclaimed excitedly as the beeping in his robot got louder and louder, "Hey wait a minute, I didn't even realize it until now but I'm on the very same island Dr. Jack Kite was born on. WOOT!!! This is holy ground! Such a villain, he's so inspirational in all villainous fields! Insanity, jerkiness, and just plain evil!" 

"What Spicer, got yet another idol?" Clay asked laughing a bit as he leaned over the edge of a hill looking down at the boy. "Um excuse me, they are not idols for one, and for two, how on earth did you get here so fast?!" Jack Spicer asked nervously as the other monks leaned over the edge. "Oh I dunno," Raimundo said. "Maybe a little Dojo power?" Kimiko added thrusting her thumb to the still enlarged dragon who leaned over as well smiling down at him.

"Well listen, just don't get in my way got it?" Spicer sighed, "I'm tired of getting the crap beat out of me by you guys and want to actually win one this time." "Sorry partner," Clay said, "Honestly buddy, we'd give you one for a change but not one this dangerous." "Alright fine, just go easy I just got my molars surgically put back in by my Jack Bots, an expirience I don't want to have to expirience again," Spicer let them know waving them off and searching again. "Deal!" Kimiko said smiling feeling sympathetic for their rival. "Hey!" Jack exclaimed as the beeping of his robot just became a monotonous drone of high pitched noise, "It's either right beneath me or right above me!"

"Yes, very good Jack," Wuya said seductively hanging upsidedown from the ceiling of the cliff above him and grabbing the eye-shaped object, "Thank you for being useful to me even after reobtaining my body!" Thump! The Heylin Witch limberly dropped to the ground below and thrust the newly obtained Shen Gong Wu in Spicer's face about to use it. "Woah!" Raimundo exclaimed, "She's not thinking about using that Shen Gong Wu on Spicer is she?!" "Well if she is we must do something and quick! He may be our enemy but we're not gonna have him become like that!" Omi informed and quickly jumped over slamming the palm of his hand on the item giving Jack time to do so as well.

"Oh great…" Wuya sighed, "I just had to let you do this…" "Wuya I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My 2-ton-tunic for your Third Arm Sash!" Omi shouted. "And I'll wager my…" Spicer added digging around in his pockets, "um… hold on a second…" "Now you see why I left him," Wuya said slapping her face with her free hand, "So disorganized!" "Ah here we go!" the evil boy genius exclaimed smiling, "I wager my Jetbutsu!" "Gong Yi TEMPI!!!"

In a flash of light the group was suspended on vines above the jungle ground below with the Eye of the Devil floating suspened in the air above them. "This'll be a snap!" Spicer exclaimed astounded that all they had to do was catch the item. Hastily the boy flew into the air only to be smashed to the ground by Wuya's Third Arm Sash. "So sorry Jack," she said leaning in real close to his face," but this one's mine!" "Not so fast!" Omi shouted leaping up from branch to branch getting ever closer to the mystical item, "It shall be me who obtains this Wu!"

"Third Arm Sash!" Wuya shouted and the claw slashed towards the boy. "Two-Ton-Tunic!" Omi replied and the cloth smashed into the armour, "As I said, this Wu is mine!" Suddenly a beam shot forth from the eye at Raimundo and he began to rub his head violently ultimately leaping into the battlefield and attacking the challengers keeping them from grabbing the Eye of the Devil. "Hey!" Kimiko exclaimed, "The Wu used itself on Raimundo, that's cheating!" "Well technically it's the setting that's using its "natural" forces on someone so literally in the rulebook it's not cheating. And even so, we can't stop a Wu from doing what it does in battle can we?" Dojo said and sat looking doubtfully at the group of Warriors.

After a few minutes Hannibal Roy Bean got quiet sick of watching the group beat themselves senseless and hopped up the branches to grab the Wu himself. "Alright you little devil, come to papa!" Hannibal shouted grabbing it and tossing it to Wuya below only to have Omi catch it. "Hatcha!" the little monk shouted happily and everything returned to its normal state. "Yahoo!" Omi shouted joyfully and hugging his friends, "we have obtained another Shen Gong Wu!" "And I didn't have to get beat up so badly!" Jack Spicer added hugging creepily as well, "We all win!" "Spicer," Kimiko moaned, "You have three seconds to get off me…"

Suddenly the group heard a clapping of a set of hands from up on the ledge of the cliff above. Looking up the people, dragon, and bean all saw a young boy standing there above them with odd clothes. He was definitely a Silveronian due to his claws but his suit stretched over his entire body except for his head where he had black messy hair with goggles on them attached to circular devices where his ears should have been. Also he had no nose and on the chest of his outfit was a pattern which I can only describe as two upside down arrows stretching from beneath his armpits seperating the suit's colors: green for his upper tors and arms and black for his lower torso and legs with a belt design that was also green. Below his elbows were rings of black as well as another ring of black right above his wrist. His skin color was quite tan itself but not too dark and he had golden rings jutting out from where his ankles should have been.

There he stood clapping and watching with glazed eyes down at the heroes and villains and anything inbetween. "Oh why thank you," Omi accepted smiling at the apparent compliment. "Just who are you?" Jack Spicer demanded pointing at the boy. The boy just stared at him for a minute raising an eyebrow then dropped to the ground below with ease and uninjured. "Yes, who are you? We don't usually have an audience," Wuya asked agreeing with the younger evildoer for once.

"Pardon me for intruding, but my name is Ezyme," the boy said walking towards them, "And I challenge all capable fighters here to a Xiaolin Showdown, everyone against me." "WHAT?!" they exclaimed at once. "Well I'm ready," the leader of the Xiaolin Monks, Raimundo, announced cockily and grabbing The Fist of Tebigong! "Wait a minute, what will you wager?" Wuya asked folding her arms, "Not that I'm entering this." "Oh nothing except this," Ezyme replied holding up The Sands of Time. "What the?!" Clay said shocked, "how'd you get your claws on that?!" "Let's just say I tripped over it somewhere…" Ezyme said, "Now then let's go, no Gong Yi Tempi or any of that, a straight out battle right here!"

"I can live with that!" Raimundo exclaimed and eagerly leapt into the battle attempting to smash the massive fist into his opponent's face only to have him catch the fist in one of his claws and throw Raimundo out of it. "I win," the boy said and dropped the fist to the ground. "How did you-" Raimundo began to ask but then saw Ezyme begin to step on the object, "What are you doing?! You can't break that, so far nothing's been able to break a Shen Gong Wu!" "Watch," the silveronian replied looking at his foot as the fist shuddered a bit. BAM!!!!

Everyone looked at the place the boy was standing astounded as the dust cleared. There stood Ezyme with the Fist of Tebigong a pile of dust on the ground and in the air beginning to drizzle down onto him. "Thanks, that was a fun one move battle, now then I'm sure we'll run into eachother again sometime so just run along and have a nice day why don't you?" Ezyme said turning around and putting his hands behind his head as he walked away and the dust of the Shen Gong Wu beginning to vanish on his body.

Rubbing his chin Hannibal Roy Bean hopped back onto his bird signalling for Wuya to retreat as well. Jack Spicer as well deciding he'd seen enough climbed back into his Jack Mat and prepared to take off. "What the heck?!" Raimundo exclaimed pealing himself from the rock wall and joining his friends, "How on earth did he destroy the Fist of Tebigong?!" "Perhaps he just switched a swatched it really quick!" Omi suggested. "That's stop and swapped baldy!" Jack yelled over the roar of his engine and strapping on his goggles as he shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I think that's what he meant anyways!"

BOOM!!! The Jack Mat was off in an instant and then, having no ramp to lift off from, mearly smashed nose first into the side of a hill. "Um…you guys mind if you drop me off at my place?" Spicer asked stumbling out as Dojo enlarged himself for his friends to get on. "Sure man," Raimundo said as he and Omi helped the evil child up, "I just can't believe what just happened with-" "Yeah we know, the Fist of Tebigong, let's talk about it when we get back to the temple, it'll make for interesting talk with Master Fung eh?" Kimiko asked. "Speaking of Shen Gong Wu…" Jack said slowly pointing at the Eye of the Devil, "Can I see that one? Just sample it out?" "No way," Omi said pushing him back a bit, "no touchy the Shen Gong Wu." "Aw, well thanks for the ride anyhow!" Spicer exclaimed. "No problem," Dojo told him and they flew off into the horizon.

* * *

"Why hello there," a southern accent announced to Ezyme as he walked through a cave, "And why might I ask did you destroy the Shen Gong Wu?" the boy just stared at the bean behind him and lowered his eyelids, "Because, I veiw them as useless tools to help obtain a goal. I don't care about the Shen Gong Wu at all except for the Sands of Time as it can alter things making them nonexistant." "Well then…" Hannibal Roy Bean said, "How's about me and my female companion, Wuya here, bargain for your services so to speak? Whatever you want in exchange for getting us Shen Gong Wu?" Ezyme raised an eyebrow and folded his arms ready to state his demands…

* * *

Well I hope this was an okay first chapter being my first Xiaolin Showdown one. Hope it didn't bore anyone too badly and if it's too short just let me know and I'll make the next chapter longer. No problem with doing that I have it all planned out. And just to let you know Jack Spicer is not gonna be pure good probably, just like friendly competition and...well you'll see how his role turns out sooner or later. Well please review if ya liked (not saying you have to) and have a nice day! Oh and if you wanna know more about Jack Kite or Shadow or anyone check out Under the Head of a Shadow or various other stories of mine, they're in many.  



End file.
